This Isnt Real
by katsy1988
Summary: Hayley Peters life was great and she wished to know how it would be in five years. When she wakes and finds herself in the future how will she react? This is set post Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone its me again!! Ok so this is a new story I thought of. I think it would be kinda funny for this to happen. I got part of the idea from the movie ****13 Going On 30****. Enjoy!!**

**Oh, and I still don't own anything. The all powerful J. K. Rowling does. Worship your lord and master!! hee hee!!**

**7:30 pm. December 31, 1999**

Hayley Peters was an adverage 19-year-old girl. She had a faboulus boyfriend, great friends, the best job in the world, and a cute little apartment. Her life was perfect.

At this paticular moment she was sitting in front of her mirror doing her make-up. Tonight was the office New Years party so she wanted to look extra special. You only get to go to a New Millenium party once, right?

She had changed into a black knee length dress with black shoes. Her aurbun hair was pulled into a simple loose bun at the base of her neck. The make up was very light. She already had a boyfriend, she didnt need to look good for anyone else.

Fastening a small silver tennis bracelet to her wrist she checked the time. It was 7:45 pm. If she wanted to get to the party on time she needed to leave now. She hated apperating so she simply drove.

Fifteen minuets later she pulled her small silver car in to a free parking space.

**8:00 pm. **

"Hayley!" Hermionie Granger ran at her friend and embraced her.

"Hermionie, wow you look great!" Haley was beaming. "How's Ron?" The girls made their way to the refreshment table where they met up with Ron and Hayleys boyfriend, Harry.

"Hey, Beautiful." Harry smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hey back, Handsome." Haley linked her hand with his and the group went off to find a table.

**8:30 pm.**

Hayley was enjoying the conversation between Harry and Ron when she felt shivers run up her back. She looked around but couldent figure out where the chill was coming from. Setting her glass down she rose and left the table in search of the cold.

She weaved between dancing couples and made her way to the other side of the room. A window was open and the icy wintery wind was blowing in. She struggled with it but it just wouldent seem to budge.

"Uggg!! Stupid window, shut already!" she said under her breath and continued to strain aginst it.

"Here, let me help." a male voice said and soon the window was shut.

"Oh, wow. Thanks, um..." She looked up into the eyes of her helper.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said with a smug air and extended his hand.

Slowly she gently shook his hand. Her eyes on his the whole time.

He realeased her had and took a step forward. "And your name is?"

"Uh.. Haley, Haley Peters."

"Nice to meet you, Haley Peters." he winked and swept away.

She stayed rooted to the spot.

"There you are! Why did you leave?" a warm hand placed its self on her shoulder.

Turning, she looked into the sweet green eyes of Harry.

"Oh, I just wanted to close the window. I was cold."

"Ok... Are you done?" He looked at the window.

"Yeah, I was just talking to a guy. He helped me close the window."

"Who?" Is was a simple pleasent question. He took her hand and was leading her back to the table.

"Um, he said his name was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Harry stopped in his tracks and his face was stoney. "Who?" this time the question wasnt so pleasent.

"D-Draco?" She didnt understand.

She didnt go to Hogwarts. The went to a school in Ireland instead. She met Harry when she applied for the secretary position to the Minister of Magic two years ago. He was training to be an auror.

"You couldent have. He cant be here. They dont let Death Eaters just walk into an office party." He was angry now.

"But... isnt Voldermort dead? Didnt you kill him a few years back?"

"Its not that simple, Hayley." he spat and continued his walk to the table. Hayley following in his wake.

At the table Harry let go of her hand and took his seat, then started into a very urgent and hushed conversation about Death Eaters and Ferrets and so on.

**9:00 pm.**

The trio was still in their conversation mode and Hayley just looked on, sipping her soda every now and then.

"Hayley, are you enjoying your self?" The Minister of Magic stood before her.

"Oh yes Mininster." she smiled.

"Come, there is someone I want you to meet."

"Sure." she said happily and rose to follow the Minister. Not bothering to tell her friends. She wasnt sure they would even notice she was gone.

"My dear, Ive gown old and Ill need someone to follow in my place. I believe Ive found the perfect person. He is very smooth and smart and quite handsome." He winked at her.

"Now, my dear. May I present to you, the soon-to-be new Minister Of Magic."

A tall man turned around, his white blond hair shone in the moonlight. His thin features stood out aginst the strong features of the two men on either side of him. His grey-blue eyes were clear and looking straight at her.

"Draco?" She asked quietly.

"Mister Draco Malfoy." The Minister said happily.

"Hayley, nice to see you again." He steped forward and took her hand, bowing over it he kissed it gently.

"You, you two already know each other?" The Minister asked perplexed.

"Yes, Minister. She was having difficulties closing the window and I helped her." He said smugly.

"Ah, so chiveraly isnt dead after all." The Minister smiled.

A song came on over the loud speaker and more people rose to the dance floor.

"Hayley, would you care to join me in a dance or two?" Draco asked.

She looked back to her table and saw that Ginny Weasly had joined the group and had submerged herself into the conversation as well.

Shrugging, she thought she might as well. She nodded her head and Draco swept her into his arms and they gracefully moved about the floor.

Hayley was having so much fun that when that song ended she asked for another dance, then another and another. Soon she had lost count.

**10:30 pm.**

Hayley returned to the table. They were still in conversation and didnt notice her arrival. A pop song from the United States floated throught the speakers by some group called Backstreet Boys. It was titled Larger Than Life. Hayley wanted to dance again. leaning across the table she blocked Harry from the other two.

"Dance with me?" she smiled.

Harry looked taken aback then slowly nodded his head and couple went to the dance floor.

"Hayley, are you sure he said his name was _Draco Malfoy_?"

"Harry, I dont wanna talk about him. Yes thats his name, he is tall and blond too. But please, just let it go. Youve been talking about it for the last hour."

A new song came on. It was Bye Bye Bye from NSYNC. (me- ha!! yall want it all in real time with the story, so yall get music that was out at that time.)

"Sorry, Hay. I just got wrapped up. Look, there is something important I need to ask you." He lead her out to the terrace.

"What is it?"

She watched as he reached into his coat pocket and began to kneel onto the ground. From his pocket he produced a small blue box. Opening the box he looked into her eyes.

"Hayley Ann Peters. Will you marry me?" He held up the box and inside was a thin silver band with a round solitare diamond in the center.

Her eyes filled with tears and she jumped on Harry and hugged him. "Yes, Harry, Yes I will marry you!"

The snow began to fall gently as he put the ring on her left ring finger.

**11:00 pm.**

The couple reentered the ball room and joined Hermionie and Ron at the table.

Harry made the announcement and Hayley showed everyone the ring.

As Harry talked to the others about how happy he was Hayley fingered the ring and wondered how her life will be in a few years. If she would be happy or if she would continue to be the fourth wheel? She dreamed about how it would be.

She saw Harry, older, sitting at a table in a small blue and yellow kitchen, reading the Daily Profet. She saw a small child in a high chair was eating cerial. The child had her aubrun hair and his eyes. She saw herself, older, her hair longer and pulled into a low pony tail with a ribbon, her belly was round and she was expecting another child. The family was happy.

**11:30 pm.**

"Come on, lets go dance!" Hermionie grabbed Rons hand and Hayley had Harrys and the two girls pulled the boys onto the dance floor.

They danced and spinned and whirled untill the Minister stood at his podium.

"Attention everyone!! It is a minuet until the New Year!" Everyone cheered.

The crowed began to count backwards from 60. The excitement building.

Hayley held her breath and made a wish as the crowd got to 10. 'I wish I new what my life would be like in five years.'

"3-2-1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" The crowd went crazy. There were couples kissing and people cheering and fireworks going off. Hayley couldent be happier.

**12:30 am January 1, 2000.**

As the party died down people began apperating home and Hayley walked out to her car.

**1:00 am.**

After Hayley went home she changed and climbed into her full sized bed. Snuggling under the blankets she smiled. She drifted off to sleep dreaming about her and Harry in the future and their children laughing and growing.

**10:00 am January 1 2005.**

Hayley felt the sun on her face and snuggled into her bed deeper. She cuddled up to her warm pillow and sighed.

"Morning." Her pillow said with a deep voice.

"What the?" she opened her eyes and saw that her pillow had a belly button. "Huh?" she lifted her head and saw that she was not alone in her bed and that her pillow was actually a very good looking man. And it wasnt Harry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and fell out of the bed and looked around.

"Oh my god!" She wasnt in her room. She raised her hand to her mouth and saw bright red nails. She was confused, last night her nails were nude.

The figure on the bed moved and Hayley ran out the nearest door, it was a bathroom. She stood and looked into the mirror to tell her self this was a dream. What she saw scared her more. Her hair, her beautiful long hair was cut to shoulder lenght and was brown with blond highlites. She couldent recognise her self. The only thing that seemed familer were her eyes. They were still blue. She looked at her left hand and saw that her engagement ring was missing and in its place were two rings, a solid gold band and a silver band with a tear drop cut diamond.

"This isn't real." She breathed and sunk to the floor.

**There yall go!! Tell me what yall think!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**10:15 am. January 1 2005**

Hayley sat in the corner of the bathroom rocking back and forth. Her arms wrapped around her knees.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. _Ok... this isn't real... I obvieously had too much to drink last night_. She stood and began to pace the small bathroom. _Yeah, thats it. WAY too much to drink! _She stopped her paceing. _But I dont drink. Hum... Ok, someone spiked my drink last night! _She resumed her pacing again._ Who would spike my drink? AH! I bet it was that sneaky perv Draco! I saw him eyeing me! Ok... so this is all just a drunk dream... Im clearly hallucinating and still asleep. _She stopped pacing and turned her back on the mirror.

Closing her eyes she thought of how she looked last night. She was very adverage. She was a medium height of 5'5". Her hair was just a simple aubrun, slightly dull with not much shine. She had an adverage body weight and her breast were on the small side but she was happy with it. She was happy with how she looked. Her mother always used to say that she and her sisters reminded her of colors. Her oldest sister was a deep calm blue and her youngest sister was bright pink... she was always a kacki. A tan color that blended in and she liked it that way. She didnt want to be the center of attention she liked being the wall flower.

_Ok... when I turn around I will be back to normal... Nice adverage plain jane me... Ok... 1...2...3!_

She turned and faced the mirror and opened her eyes. The person stairing back was not a tan or a kacki... she was a red. A deep sexy red that screamed "LOOK AT ME!!" Her short brown hair was full of shine. Her teeth were pure white and very straight. Hayley looked at the body of the stranger in the mirror. She was very thin and had nice rounded hips and breast that were on the large side.

Hayley looked back at her hands and saw that her nails were still very long and very red.

_I think Im gonna be sick..._

She sank to the floor once again.

**10:35 am**

"Hayley... Are you in there?" A voice was outside the tiny white tiled prision.

"Uh... Y-yea! Im... um... Im not decent!! Dont come it!!" She quickley ripped off her night gown and jumped in the shower and turned the water on.

The voice was persistant. "Hayey, Ive seen you naked before. I mean we have been married for 3 years. Dont you remember last night?"

"Uh... no?"

"Im coming in." He said and to Hayleys horror the door knob began to turn.

Flinging herself out of the shower she grabbed the door knob and held tight. "No! Uh.. I mean. No you dont want to come in. I look awful without my makeup. You... uh... You just go get some coffee or something and Ill be out in a minuet." _Please believe me!_

The man sighed. "Ok Hayley but Ive got to go to work. Ill just see you when I get home I guess. I love you."

"Yeah... uh love you too? Dont be late now! Bye bye!!" _God just leave already!_

Hayley listened for footsteps and soon the man was gone.

_Oh god... thats my husband? Oh not good!_

Hayley showered quickley and put on a green silk robe that was hanging on the door. The letters monogramed on it were DLM.

_Who the hell is DLM? Is that the hubby? _

Avoiding the mirror she brushed her teeth and then left the room.

**11:15 am**

_Ok... this has to be the master bedroom. Ok Ive got that._

She surveyed the room. The carpet was plush and a deep green color, the walls were white with a hunter green trim. The bed was a king size canopy. The curtians were a dark jade and the sheets were deep green silk. The comfertor was black with a green and silver serpant design.

_Wow... this guy really likes green._

The left the room and roamed around the rest of the floor finding only more lavishly decorated bedrooms and a library here and there.

**11:45 am**

Going down a flight of pure ivory stairs she arrived in a kitchen. The kitchen was massive and had huge windows all around. The colors were a blue and yellow plaid. Both colors very pale and light.

"Good morning miss!"

"Ahh!" Hayley jumped and turned around and saw no one. "Whos there?"

"Its only I, miss. Its only little Plinkey." The voice was quiet and sounded more like a squeak.

Hayley looked around then finally looked down. Standing at only 2 feet high was a peach colored bat like thing. The ears were massive and it had a nose like fox. It was wearing a tiny flour sack tied up with a rope. It was a house elf.

"Plinkey?" Hayley asked unsure.

"Yes ma'am." The creature curtised.

They stood looking at each other for some time untill Plinkey was joined by at least 5 more house elves. All of them wearing flour sacks or potato sacks.

"Um... Just carry on I guess." She waved a hand at them and they all dissapeared with tiny _pop_s.

_Freeky._

**12:00 pm.**

Hayley left the kitchen and wandered more coming to rest in a sitting room. The floor was a cherry wood and there was a marbal fireplace. The couches and chairs were all tan suade.

_Finally, pictures!_

Hayley walked to the mantalpeice and picked up a picture frame and saw the new her smiling and waving up at her. She was in a white wedding gown but the groom was nowhear to be found.

She tried another picture. It was her on a large boat standing beside an older man with long blond hair and grey blue eyes. He was wearing a black cloak with silver fastenings. A dragon creast was on the top left side.

"Miss? Would you like your coffee now?"

The voice surprised Hayley and she dropped the picture. Picking it up she took out her wand and muttered_ Reparo _then placed the picture back on the mantal. Turning she saw Plinkey.

"Um... sure." She followed the small elf to the kitchen and bagan to drink her coffee.

**12:30 pm.**

There was a _pop_ followed by "Sorry, I forgot my breifcase."

Hayley turned around and was face to face with none other than the snakey perve Draco Malfoy. Her jaw dropped.

"Hey Hayley. Well Im off, I love you. He leaned in and kissed her cheek then disapperated.

Hayley stood rooted to the spot, then...

"You!" She turned and pointed at the nearest house elf. "What year is it?"

"2005."

"You." She pointed at another. "Make me the strongest memory potion you can. And you." She pointed at Plinkey. "Get me some asprin and a large bottle of Firewhiskey." She then promptly sat down and waited.

_This is not real!! _

**Ok chapter two!! Hope yall enjoyed it and bare with me for a while so it can pick up. I know it seems to be going slowly but im having a few problems. It should be all worked out soon though so just review and enjoy your last days of school / first days of summer!!**


End file.
